bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ochaco Uraraka
Ochako Uraraka (麗日お茶子, Uraraka Ochako) is one of the protagonists of Boku no Hero Academia. Appearance Ochako has mid-length brown hair and big round eyes. She sports 2 long twin tails beside her face and a short bob at the back. She has little pads on the top of each of her fingers. Her hero costume consists of a skin-tight suit with detached sleeves with knee-high boots, belt, neck-brace and thick, round wristbands with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her quirk's drawback. Personality Ochako is an outgoing, lively person who thinks about everything positively. She gets excited over little things very easily and has a habit of overreacting, such as her doing a spit or doing extremely funny expressions. Despite this, she has her occasions where she takes on a extremely determined, focused (and a somewhat scary) attitude when the situation calls for it, which can come as a surprise of those around her. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, she is unwavering, even in the face of overwhelming force. She is also quite honest, deciding not to hide her pursuit of heroism being primarily for money, despite her embarrassment over admitting so. But she does this with pride, knowing its for her parents benefit. History Past When she was younger, Ochako wanted to help her family's business, but her father refused her help, replying that even though they were happy that she wanted to help, they want her to make her own dreams come true, saying that having her own dream realized would make them happier.Boku No Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22, page 12 Entrance Exam Arc Ochako appears when Izuku Midoriya begins to fall over and uses her Quirk to prevent him from falling down. She then says that she is nervous and asks Izuku if he feels the same. Afterwards, she wishes him good luck for the Entrance Exam.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 3, page 3 During the practical test, she manages to score 26 points. As the practical test reaches the end, Ochako falls down as the huge robot begins to attack her. Seeing this, Izuku uses his Quirk to hit the huge robot with a devastating punch, destroying the robot and saving her.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 4, page 23 She then uses her Quirk to save Izuku from smashing into the ground.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 4, pages 4-5 It is then revealed that Ochako petitioned to one of the Yuuei staff, Present Mic, asking him if she could share some points with Izuku so that he could be accepted into Yuuei, though this did not work. However, because she was saved by Izuku, it allowed him to earn enough points to be accepted into Yuuei. Ochako, for saving Izuku from falling, scored her a total of 45 points, granting her acceptance into Yuuei.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 4, pages 15-17 Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Ochako is put in the same class as Izuku. She finds him and is happy to see that he was accepted into Yuuei as well as complimenting him on the punch he gave to the huge robot during the practical test. Ochako does well in the 50-meter dash and ranks first in the pitch test. After Iruku finishes the pitch test, she asks him if he's alright. Ochako is shocked to find out that the expulsion rule was a lie. At the end of the first day, Ochako meets up with Tenya and Izuku and formerly introduces herself to them, calling Izuku "Deku" while trying to remember his name. After Izuku explains what "Deku" means, she apologizes to him and says that she likes the name "Deku" as it has a never giving up vibe to it. Ochako then walks home with her new friends, Izuku and Tenya.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 7 Battle Trial Arc Ochako is teamed up with Izuku as part of the Heroes Team. They successfully infiltrate the building and survey their surroundings. Katsuki Bakugou suddenly ambushes them and Izuku saves Ochako from Katsuki's attack. Ochako compliments Izuku on his counter-attack against Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 8 Izuku tells Ochako to go on ahead without him while he deals with Katsuki. Ochako eventually manages to find the fake Nuclear Bomb but discovers that Tenya is guarding it, so she decides to wait for Izuku to reach her. Tenya sees her and explains that he prepared to counter her quirk by cleaning the floor. Ochako is contacted by Izuku and tells him that she's in the middle room on the fifth floor. After Katsuki blows up a large portion of the building, Ochako makes a run for the fake Nuclear Bomb after seeing Tenya being distracted by Katsuki's action. Tenya tries to intercept her, but Ochako uses Skill Release to make herself float above Tenya. She reaches for the fake Nuclear Bomb, buy Tenya uses his Quirk, Engine to snatch the bomb before she could reach it. Izuku contacts her and she immediately holds onto a pillar. After Izuku uses Detroit Smash to destroy the floor Ochaku is on, Ochaku uses Home Run Comet to fling rocks at Tenya to distract him. Then she uses her Skill Release to jump over the distracted Tenya and grabs onto the fake bomb, allowing both her and Izuku to win.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 10 After the battle trial, Ochako is brought into the monitor room for her critique by Momo Yaoyorozu . Although she did well halfway, she was criticized by her for her final attack, calling it reckless as it would have not worked on a real nuclear bomb. After school when Izuku came back to the classroom, a worried Ochako asks about his wounds to which he tells her that he is fine.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 11 Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Ochako is questioned by reporters, asking what her thoughts are about All Might, to which she replies that he's muscly. During the class elections, Ochako votes for Izuku to be Class President, hoping that Katsuki doesn't find out that she voted for Izuku. At lunch, she is seen sitting with Izuku and Tenya at the same table, enjoying her rice bowl. After seeing the way Tenya IIda talks, she deduces that he is from an upper-class family and asks if its true, to which he confirms that she's correct, saying that he is from a prestigious family of super heroes. After the siren goes off, Ochako is seen evacuating from the lunch room. She then uses her Quirk to make Tenya float so that he could jump onto the exit sign and tell everyone to stop panicking.Boku No Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 12 Ochako changes into her Hero Costume in preparation for the rescue training trial. She asks why Izuku is wearing his gym clothes, to which he replies that his Hero Costume was tattered during his battle with Katsuki. She is later seen on the bus laughing at the conversation Katsuki is having with the others. Ochako then listens to No. 13's speech, showing admiration for it. However, before anything else could progress, the villains suddenly show up, much to Ochako's shock.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13 Ochako evacuates with her class, but their attempt to do so if foiled when Black Mist warps everyone away. However, she is saved from being teleported by Tenya. After Tenya shows reluctance to go back to Yuuei, Ochako encourages him to do so, reminding him of his actions in the lunchroom, saying that he is their best hope.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 15 When Tenya finally reaches the exit, Black Mist tries to stop him. However, after seeing a physical part of the intangible villain, Ochako runs to the villain, grabs the physical part and uses her Quirk to make Black Mist float into the air, preventing him from stopping Tenya and allowing him to escape.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16 Suddenly, All Might appears, much to Ochako's happiness. She cheers for All Might as he battles Noumu. After the battle with the Villain Alliance is over, Ochako is seen with her class.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21, page 8 Sports Festival Arc After the fourth period of modern literature is over, during lunch break, Ochako states (with a fierce expression on her face) to Izuku and Tenya that they will do their best at Yuuei's Sports Festival, which surprises some of her classmates who notice her expression. Ochako then speaks to Izuku and Tenya, telling them that she wants to become a heroine to earn money and apologizes for the reason being selfish, which prompts Tenya to asks why its not noble to become a heroine to survive. Ochako explains that she comes from a family that works in a building company, but says that her family has not had a contract for a long time and because of that, they are poor. Izuku says that with her Quirk, she would be able to build for free, which Ochako agrees to but, in a flashback, it is revealed that her parents wanted her to make her own dreams come true instead of working for her family. Ochako firmly states that she will definitely become a heroine in order to make her parents life easier, which Izuku and Tenya found it to be very admirable of her to help her parents.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 22, page 13 In the lunchroom, Ochako speaks to Tenya, discussing about the similarity between All Might's and Izuku's Quirk and that All Might may admire Izuku. On the day of the Sports Festival, Ochako is seen walking out to the event with her class. After the Obstacle Race begins, Ochako is seen avoiding Shouto's Quirk. She eventually manages to get to the Fall. At the end of the Obstacle Race, she manages to place 16th, allowing her to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, page 13 She then congratulates Izuku on placing first. Ochako teams up with Izuku, wanting to team up with people she is friends with, which makes Izuku cry for joy. She is sad to see that Tenya will not be joining their team. Ochako is then seen in formation along with her other teammates, Fumikage and Mei.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, pages 10-18 The event begins and Ochako along with his teammates are about to be assaulted by Tetsutetsu's team and Tooru's team. Ochako and her team try to escape but they find themselves stuck in Juuzou's Quirk. Izuku tells Ochako and Mei to look away and uses the jetpack that Mei gave to him earlier, allowing Ochako and her teammates to escape into the air. Kyouka attacks but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to defend his team. Ochako uses her Quirk along with equipment attached to her legs (courtesy of Mei) to land safely. Then, Ochako and her teammates are attacked by Tetsutetsu's team again but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to block them. Suddenly, Mezou and his team attack them. Under pressure, Izuku decides to escape by flying into the air, but they are suddenly attacked by Katsuki, but Fumikage has his Dark Shadow to block Katsuki's Explosion. After landing again, Ochako and her team are confronted by Shouto's team.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28 Denki unleashes a large amount of electricity which Fumikage's Dark Shadow protects them from. Afterwards, Fumikage tries to attack Shouto with Dark Shadow but Momo uses her Quirk to block Dark Shadow's attack. Ochako's team continues battling Shouto's team with them holding their ground. However, Tenya uses his new move Reciprocating Burst which allows Shouto to snatch Izuku's 10 million headband in an instant, which surprises Ochako. As Izuku orders his team to after them, Fumikage advises that they go after another team, but Izuku replies that he doesn't know the point distribution of the other teams. Ochako pushes her team forward and encourages Izuku to get back the 10 million point headband. Ochako and her team then face off in one final clash.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29 Izuku manages to take Shouto's headband (thinking it is the ten million point one) However, Izuku is shocked to see that the headband he took is not the ten million headband and it is instead a seventy point headband. For the last ten seconds, Ochako and her team try to attack Shouto's team again, with Fumikage using his Dark Shadow to protect his team from Denki's electricity, but the ten seconds are up and the Human Cavalry Battle ends. Izuku tries to apologize to his team, but Fumikage reveals that he was able to take a headband from Shouto and thus thanks to his and Izuku's actions, Ochako and her team place fourth, allowing them to advance and participate in the final event. After the lunch break begins, Ochako talks to Tenya, saying that the move he used was sneaky, to which Tenya says that it wasn't. Ochako then wonders where Izuku went.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30 Class A-1 cheerleaders.png|Ochako cheering... Ochiko's worries.png|...to hide her worries. After Denki and Minoru state that the girls must do the cheering battle as per orders from their homeroom teacher, Ochako and the other girls of Class 1-A walk out in cheer leading outfits. However, they realize that they have been tricked, with Ochako putting her hand on a moaning Momo to comfort her. The final event is a tournament event and Ochako's opponent is Katsuki Bakugou in the first round, much to her shock. During the recreational events, Ochako is seen cheer leading, but underneath Ochako is worried about her upcoming match with Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32 After Ibara defeats Denki, Ochako sees that Izuku is writing down counter strategies, to which Izuku replies that it is a hobby of his and it is a great chance to observe the Quirks of everyone outside their class. Izuku then says to Ochako that he has compiled information on their class as well, causing Ochako to comment that he has been incredible since they first met. After Tenya wins his match, Ochako tells Izuku that she is going to the waiting room and will be back in a few seconds. Ochako, in the waiting room, meets Tenya. After Izuku arrives, Ochako expresses that she is feeling scared. Tenya says that even Katsuki could go easy against a female, with Ochako replying that he definitely won't, saying that everyone is giving it their all to become number one and achieve their dreams, continuing to say that it is inconceivable for Katsuki to stay his hand. Izuku, wanting to help calm Ochako as well as thank her for the many times she saved him, offers her notes on a strategy against Katsuki based on her Quirk. Ochako thanks Izuku for the offer but politely declines, saying to him that its all right, not wanting to count on him to pull through again just like in the Human Cavalry Battle event, finding herself to be at shame if she relied on Izuku. Ochako then says that they will meet up at the final match. Ochako then walks to the ring to face her opponent, Katsuki, in her first round match.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 35 Before the match begins, Katsuki tells Ochako that if she is going to withdraw, she should do it now. The match begins and Ochako runs toward Katsuki in an attempt to strike him first, telling Katsuki that she doesn't have an option to withdraw. Ochako is hit directly by Katsuki's explosion. Ochako removes her jacket so that it can act as a decoy and throws it onto the floor to distract Katsuki. Katsuki takes the bait by grabbing her jacket, allowing Ochako to successfully sneak behind Katsuki without him noticing. Ochako prepares to make her opponent float, but Katsuki's reflexes allow him to see her and he counters by hitting her with an explosion, blowing her away and damaging her in the process. Ochako gets up and prepares to attack again. However, Katsuki is quicker than Ochako and he hits her with an explosion. Ochako, still standing, tries to attack, but Katsuki once again hits her with another explosion. Ochako proves to be quite resilient, refusing to waver so easily and is hit by Katsuki's explosion again. Ochiko's preparation.png|Ochako's... Ochiko's preparation 2.png|...final... Ochiko's preparation 3.png|...attack. After being hit by another explosion, Ochako, tired and battered from Katsuki's explosion assault, she thanks Katsuki for not letting his guard down as in doing so it allowed her to prepare her final plan; to create a meteor shower from all of the rubble utilizing the effects of her Quirk to hit Katsuki. Ochako had been trying to attack Katsuki so that he would not realize what she was doing. Ochako fires the meteor shower of rubble at Katsuki, planning to use the meteor shower of rubble as a distraction so that she can attack him directly with her Quirk. However. Katsuki creates a huge explosion which not only destroys the meteor shower of rubble but blows Ochako away as well. Ochako is shocked and horrified that Katsuki manages to destroy all the rubble in one hit. Last legs.png|Both ready for the final clash... Weight limit.png|...but... Bakugou advances.png|...only for it to end with Ochako's defeat. Ochako, drained of her stamina from using her Quirk on a large scale as well as badly injured from Katsuki's explosions, makes one final attempt to attack Katsuki. However, her severe injuries and stamina drain finally takes its toll on Ochako and she collapses onto the ground, unable to move her body. Midnight goes to check on her and declares that she is unable to move, thus causing her to lose and to be eliminated from the tournament.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 36 Ochako is taken to Recovery Girl to have her severe injuries attended to. After having most of her injuries healed, Ochako is seen in the waiting room and Izuku arrives to see her. Ochako cheerfully tells him that she lost, saying that she got carried away trying to win. When Izuku asks about her injuries, she tells him that her severe injuries are healed and that she only has minor bruises. Ochako says that she was beat pretty badly by Katsuki and has to step up her game. As Izuku tries to asks if she is okay, Ochako admits that she is feeling surprisingly fine. She tells Izuku that he always looks straight ahead and because she lost she cannot afford to lose again. The first second round match is stated to begin shortly, causing Ochako to apologize to him for taking up his time which he could have used to prepare, going on to say that she will be watching him and tells him to do his best. Izuku leaves the waiting room and Ochako calls her father on her phone. Her father tells Ochako that she was incredible during her match to which Ochako replies that she wasn't that great. As Ochako goes on to say that she couldn't display show off her skills enough to get scouted, her father tells Ochako that it is fine and that there is no rush, saying that he knows that his sweet, kind Ochako will without a doubt become a great heroine. Ochako breaks down in tears and begins to cry, as she is one step behind in her goal in helping her parents.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 37, pages 8-10 Ochako then goes to watch the next match which is Izuku versus Shouto. As she goes to sit down, Tenya comments on her eyes, telling her to go see Recovery Girl, to which Ochako replies that the condition of her eyes were from something else and proceeds to rub her eyes to make them better. Ochako sits down and agrees with Fumikage's comment on taking inspiration from one's battles. Ochako then wonders how Izuku is going to deal with Shouto's ice.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 38, pages 1-2 After Shouto defeats Izuku, Ochako along with Tenya, Tsuyu and Minoru go to Kango's office to see Izuku. However, Ochako is forced to leave as Kango states that Izuku is going to undergo surgery.Boku No Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 40, pages 14-15 Ochako cheers for Tenya during his battle against Shouto. Ochako, along with Izuku and Tenya, watch the match between Fumikage and Katsuki. Ochako notes that Fumikage is at a disadvantage due to the light coming from Katsuki's Explosions. Ochako agrees with Izuku about Fumikage having a better advantage if Katsuki didn't know about Fumikage's weakness. Ochako notes that Izuku looks much better. After Fumikage surrenders, Ochako says that it must have been frustrating for Fumikage to force himself to give up. Ochako and Izuku agree with Tenya's comment about watching the final match for revenge later. Ochako watches the final match between Katsuki and Shouto along with Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42, pages 1-5 Ochako along with her class watches the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival. The next day, Ochako is walking home after picking up some groceries. She opens the door, surprised to see it's unlocked. Ochako is shocked to see her parents in her apartment. Her parents tell her that because she did so well in the Sports Festival, they decided to come see her and throw her a nice get-together for her efforts. Ochako cries in happiness.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Powers and Abilities Quirk "Zero Gravity" - Ochako's Quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity, such as making objects weightless or making objects float. With this Quirk, she is also able to fly, though this ability is limited. A drawback to this Quirk that if it is used too much (around three tons) or if she makes herself float, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result. Moves *'"Skill Release (Move)"': Ochako presses her finger tips together and makes whatever she has touched stop floating. This move was first used when she saved Izuku Midoriya from falling to death during the entrance exam in Chapter 4. *'"Home Run Comet (Move)"': After applying her Quirk's power of making objects weightless to some rumble and a pillar, Ochako then uses the pillar to hit the rumble at her enemy. This move was first used to distract Tenya IIda in Chapter 10. Equipment and Weapons * Hover Boots '(Sports Festival) -'''This equipment was given to Ochako by Mei during the second part of the Sports Festival. Battles Relationships Izuku Midoriya Out of the class, she seems to be the closest with Izuku. Their friendship began mainly after she was saved by Izuku during the Entrance Exam and from then on, they have interacted regularly. She has no idea that Izuku has a crush on her. At the Sports Festival, Ochako teams up with Izuku for the Human Cavalry Battle despite the huge amount of points he is worth, saying she would rather team up with friends. Tenya IIda Since they're both friends with Izuku, they became friends with each other too. They surprisingly get along together very well and often end up in situations together. They always have each other's backs during battles. Trivia * Her name comes from ウラビティ (''uravity), グラビティ (gravity) without the "g", making Ura (麗, urara), bi (日, that can also be read as ka), tea (茶, read as cha). * Her name Uraraka means "bright, beautiful", and Ochako "chatterbox girl". * Ochako is student no.5 in Class 1-A. * She ranked 3rd during the Entrance Exam and 10th during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. * She loves japanese food and mochi. * She likes the starry sky. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A